


暗度陈仓

by WowkieGu



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 09:57:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21354409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WowkieGu/pseuds/WowkieGu
Relationships: 王一博/大张伟
Kudos: 8





	暗度陈仓

那个坏心眼的家伙把跳蛋塞在了他的后庭。

张伟颇不舒服地夹紧屁股，后穴多出来一个硕大的东西，让他非常不习惯，但王一博说他想玩点刺激，而且保证张伟一定能爽。

好吧，那就陪陪他呗，看他耍出什么花样，张伟对于小男友的腹黑情趣无奈地翻了翻白眼。

王一博的确是有小心思，仿佛能想到张伟粉嫩的后穴一吸一吸地咬着跳蛋的样子，脸红心跳的感觉顿时跃上脑内，他迫不及待地调动着跳蛋的频率。

先玩一会儿吧，于是他开到了最低档。

张伟被跳蛋突如其来的震动刺激得一个激灵，嗔怪地瞧了一眼他身后的王一博，跳蛋本来塞的很浅，但随着后穴肠液的分泌，渐渐滑到穴口，免于被人发现张伟含着情趣玩具上台主持，他只好时不时地紧缩后穴。他把跳蛋吸得紧了，划入更深出，抵在前列腺的周围，一下子被情趣玩具开拓的张伟有些失神，前端支起了小帐篷，他饥渴地摇了摇屁股，他本还坐在后台，跳蛋操得他爽到了，于是屁股在沙发上上上下下的晃动，让跳蛋在他体内乱戳。王一博看他表面在玩闹，暗地是在用情趣玩具顶自己的前列腺，就喉咙有点发干，不能再看他宝贝儿的撩拨了，否则他想把他操坏的欲望就会立马汹涌而来。

等到上台主持的时候，张伟显然乖顺了不少，但跳蛋的震动让他汗流不止，脸色通红，引来了不少人的关心。王一博对他这样无声的忍耐力很满意，前半场主持完成，接下来嘉宾上场表演，主持人需要在一旁等候上场。跳蛋一直缓慢地振动着，张伟庆幸王一博只把它开到最低档，不然再多一点刺激都会让他淫叫出声，他知道他一开始开拓的时候能用跳蛋随便乱戳，可到了这步田地，他不敢用跳蛋直接戳到前列腺，他肯定忍不住想要射精。

嘉宾出场表演，这段时间，天天向上节目组在一旁的候场区放着一排凳子供天天兄弟入座，张伟小心翼翼地徘徊在这些凳子四周，还是没胆子坐下，王一博见他犹豫，出口催促他，带动了汪涵他们也跟着让张伟入座，张伟见没了退路，狠狠地瞪了王一博一眼，装作轻松的样子用屁股蹭着座位坐了上去。

“我操你……妈的…王一博。”张伟咬着下唇，头靠着王一博的肩膀，有些亲密，外人看来就像是哥俩在说悄悄话一般，王一博也偏过头去配合他：“哥哥到时候就知道是谁操谁了。”跳蛋在他坐下时猛地戳到前列腺，好死不死地王一博恰准了时间把它调到了最大档，张伟只好全身紧绷，愈发把跳蛋夹得紧，跳蛋在他后穴开拓的感觉就越明显。他双腿不住地磨蹭，希望用前面获取慰藉，他能感觉到他的内裤已经被前端沁出的精水打湿了一些，外裤勒着他不让他直接射出来，但他坐立不安，暗暗地用手用力按压私处，呻吟从他嘴边露出一些，可这些快感他还要不够啊。他紧盯着王一博，随后目光落到了王一博的私处，好像要王一博用他的肉棒捅他的后穴，他饥渴难耐，把头又一次垂在王一博的肩头。

“啊…嗯……一博儿，来操我…啊…”

“你的棒棒我好喜欢啊……唔嗯……”

“一博儿……老公…你怎么还不来插我…啊……啊…”

王一博被他撩得举了，耳尖通红，张伟看着他，眼底尽是揶揄，得逞的哼笑让他忍不住在台上就想把张伟就地正法、大合操干。他的手指轻轻掠过张伟的腰部，搔挂他的裤子皮带再拉扯，张伟抓紧他膝盖上的西裤布料，心里暗骂王一博有闲心扯他裤子却还是没有意思要和他来一发。

只是过了五分钟，张伟感觉就像是过了漫长的一年一样，他再也受不了王一博若有若无的撩拨，他非常需要手淫，撸出一发让自己好受一些，按耐不住地站了起来对天天向上的编导说想去一趟厕所，王一博看着他走路有些虚浮，悄声和导演说：”大老师好像有些不舒服，我跟着去一趟看有没有地方能帮到他。”

张伟跌跌撞撞地撞进了一间厕所隔间。

“啊…啊嗯……啊啊……”裤子还没脱下，张伟已经忍不住用力搔刮他下体处的布料，王一博利索地寻着大张伟到了厕所，听着这动听的呻吟他反锁了整个厕所和这间厕所单间的门，把张伟压在门前深吻，一只手把张伟的裤子粗暴地解开，张伟被跳蛋顶得不行了，裤子一被脱下，王一博就迫不及待地撸动着张伟的前端，那双手包裹的性器实在是太好看了，王一博每一次撸动带来的刺激感都能性感的吐出精水，而那双漂亮的手忽轻忽重地抓着张伟的前端，张伟哭叫着把一股浓稠的精液射入了马桶中，射精之后他异常瘫软，浑身放松，只有后穴还紧紧地含着跳蛋，而就在这时王一博把跳蛋拔了出去，本来因为跳蛋的侵入而不舒服的后穴瞬间空虚，张伟急红了眼，把着王一博的手不让他把跳蛋离远，王一博亲吻着张伟的发旋，无奈又粗暴地把跳蛋怼入了张伟的屁股里面。张伟知道王一博有些生气自己想要的是情趣玩具的满足而不是他王一博的满足，他的屁股蹭着，把王一博拉地更近了，他声音已经变了调子：“王一博，一博儿，就在这里，快点，你快点操我，我要你的肉棒进来插我。”

“哥哥可看清楚了？是谁在操你？”

“王一博！王一博在操大张伟！你快点！你快点操我，快一点！”

谁能忍受得住这种请求？王一博早憋得难受，下体弓出一个可观的弧度，索性由着张伟，他把张伟半挂在大腿上的裤子全部扒了下来，屁股里塞着不断在工作的跳蛋，把他的屁股震得一抖一抖的，王一博稍稍掰开臀瓣，肠液滴滴答答的落在地上的声音异常明显，王一博这回也不把跳蛋拔出来，自己脱下裤子用肉棒顶在穴口，就这样张伟的后穴就已经咬住了他的龟头，舒服的很。

“宝贝，你不要怪我把你操坏了哦，是你自己要的。”张伟还没来得及想怎么回事，王一博的肉棒就挤着他紧绷的屁股插了进去，那一刻张伟脑中霎时变得空白，王一博没有把跳蛋拔出，那一下插入把跳蛋插得更深了，张伟闷哼一声，只一下他就射了，跳蛋还在大频率地振动着，每一下都往他前列腺最爽的地方去，王一博抚上张伟的前面为他舒缓着，一前一后的满足让张伟不住地呻吟：“啊…啊……老公！慢点儿…慢点儿…你太大了…啊……好爽啊……我操……”

“老公，一博儿老公…用那根棒棒…用力，啊！插我…啊……”

王一博眼看时间流逝，太久之后会有人找他们来，他拍拍张伟的脸颊，亲了一口：“宝贝儿，还得委屈你啦。”张伟还沉醉在爽利地快感中，王一博把他身体转过来，自己坐在马桶盖上，而张伟被他发狠地按在自己的下体上，小穴吃得这根肉棒更深了。张伟被他操得直翻白眼，王一博在这时磨搓着他的前面，他挣扎着又一次勃起了。王一博上下起伏地顶弄了他两下，射在了他里面，张伟看着从后穴溢出来的精液，被王一博警告道：“含着它，下班我来找你，反正哥哥肯定还没爽完，下班我再来把哥哥操坏，好不好？”

张伟感受着王一博的肉棒退了出去，他立刻又一次绷紧了后穴，还是有淫液从张伟的腿根流了下来，不知道是王一博的还是张伟自己的，跳蛋又被调回了最低档，王一博看着张伟的前面虽然射了精却还是高翘，勃起的那处没有半点疲软的意思倒也满意，张伟哆哆嗦嗦地弯腰穿起裤子，含着精液的肚子被裤带锁紧，他多想现在就泄精，但是他要忍住到下班，不然要是在台上不受控制的话，精液就会顺着裤子流在天天向上的录制现场。

而且要是不含好的话，也不知道王一博之后要怎么惩罚自己。

原本话很多、喜欢接梗的人突然在今天一身不吭，主持缓步进行着，王一博还是忧着张伟会发出一些声音，所以和导演组交代了少cue大张伟，他今天不太舒服。

有不想让人听到他呻吟的原因，一点儿都不行，还有一个原因就是，能让主持时间变得更长。

张伟脑子动得快，理解力又强，最新潮的词语也能跟进，每次只要说一些话，天天兄弟中张伟最能先反应过来接话，因为这些，主持时间能缩短不少解释的过程，但今天王一博很是想拖延时间，能拖一会儿是一会儿，看着张伟被欲望折磨的表情，让他兴奋不已。

而张伟这边因为被放了跳蛋更加不想说话，一开口就可能是淫叫，语速也跟不上平时的三分之一。他气力不足，站不稳只能在王一博身上借力，话筒拿得离自己远远的，怕自己漏出奇怪的声音。

王一博看他靠着自己，和钱枫对上了视线，无辜的眼神被捕捉，钱枫不知情他们俩的事，只见张伟难得的一直靠在王一博的身上，钱枫笑着cue了王一博，王一博露出羞涩的微笑说：“是啊，不知道为什么，大老师今天怎么都不站好。”他又在张伟耳边悄声说：“一直这样靠着我，会很困扰的。”说罢摸上了张伟紧致的屁股，检查有没有开跳蛋的震动，他心里哪会不知道，只不过借由此来揩油，恶意地把最低档调到最高档又复原，他们离得太近，他眼看着因此张伟私处被西装裤勒出了一个漂亮的形状，暗暗咬着下唇不发出呻吟，他鼓励一般地用手指从张伟的颈部一直摸到了屁股，把手指探入裤缝去磨蹭张伟的股沟，湿的不成样子，有好好的含着自己的精液呢，张伟。

“我还小，我不懂，我听听哥哥们怎么说吧……”张伟听见王一博的写字板上的字样，闷哼一声，要不是王一博，他还能到这步田地么，不愧是演员，他腹诽着。

终于录制还是结束了，王一博和张伟分开回到各自的休息室。

“去问问大老师的休息室在哪。”

“哎？”

“我想去找大老师玩。”

王一博露出了专属于大男孩儿独有的纯真笑容。

再不去找找他的妖儿，他能忍住但是他的宝贝可不一定。

张伟浑身发颤地站在他个人的化妆台前，他刚刚用“还要和王一博交流一些事情”把助理打发去了酒店，现在他手撑着桌子，使劲收拢手指用疼痛让自己清醒，他被跳蛋震得两眼发晕，他不能坐下，刚刚被王一博带着强行坐下的时候跳蛋顶得他就差点射了，的亏今天是穿了西装裤录制，下体被束缚的很好，表面看起来只是略有抬头的迹象，离得近些才会被发现。他趁着王一博不在的这段时间，开始撸动自己的下体，他的性器发涨的难受，但又不希望王一博来之后发现，用力按着裤子上的布料缓解高潮，他双腿夹紧摩擦着，西装裤顺滑的布料包裹着他的下体。

啊……啊好爽，要…要去了……布料戳到了他的龟头，他一激灵，前面升了旗。他迷迷糊糊地睁开眼，仅仅是被布料摩擦就能射精的想法让他红了脸，之后的放松却瞬间让他警铃大作，他的后穴也跟着放松的后果就是王一博的精液从后穴流了他一屁股，西装裤的后面染上了深深的一摊痕迹，从裤腿滴滴答答地流到地上。

操，完蛋了。他自暴自弃地想着算了，反正王一博也不会拿他怎么样。

之后他依稀听见了王一博敲门的声音，他其实有些后怕，怕那个在床上就像狼一样的后辈。

几声敲门声后他不应，张伟以为王一博走远了，哪知王一博就像是知道他肯定在里面一样，调动了跳蛋的震动，刚刚射精的身体敏感的不像样，他惊叫出声，想要捂住嘴却早就来不及了，他被跳蛋震得又要有勃起的迹象，急切地跑过去给王一博开门，差点栽了一个跟头。

“王…一博儿，你……快点儿……进来。”

“大老师轻点哦，这里来来往往地还这么多人呢。”

王一博其实在门外待了好一段时间，哪里不知道张伟的性子肯定已经撸出来一发了，那他只好用跳蛋再把他玩到肉棒抬头了。

他就是喜欢故意吊着张伟，不紧不慢地进了张伟的休息室，还慢慢悠悠地在张伟的休息室逛了好些时候，只是余光从不离开他爱人的脸，当他看到张伟的西装裤后面湿了一大片，心中了然，之后倒是能有理由好好惩罚他的宝贝儿了。

张伟被欲海折磨地发疯，偏偏王一博又没有想法给他，羞耻心不允许他在王一博、他的后辈面前自渎。他光站在那里就耗尽了气力，双手绞着衣角，软绵绵地去找王一博的肩头：“一博儿……你…你帮帮我……”他的手探到王一博牛仔裤包裹的私处，想替他拉下裤链，但王一博不买他的账，握住张伟的手腕，但张伟能感觉到那东西果然已经烧得像红铁一样炙热。

既然这样不能让王一博动摇，那就做些让他更无法忍耐的事情吧，张伟心底坏笑道，而他也忍不住去扯自己西装裤的皮带，只不过繁复的锁扣怎么都没法被他松开，他着急的很，下面被勒得紧了，憋得可难受。王一博还是像温水煮青蛙一般的消耗他的定力，只松开最上方的两颗纽扣让他的手恰好能伸进去。

“哥哥，看不出来啊，又已经湿成这样了。”王一博把张伟压在室内的长沙发上，手没有直接伸进张伟的内裤，只是隔着这层薄薄的内裤不轻不重地撸动张伟的前端，张伟在裤子被解开的一刻已经射出了一些精水，加上后穴的跳蛋不停地震动让他的后面没了衣物的束缚瞬间高潮，后穴黏黏搭搭地流出了好多肠液，和王一博的精液混在一起，他的内裤早已经因为长时间主持的时间无法忍耐射精的欲望而被精水濡湿透了，前端把穿在外面西装裤也沾染上了精液，留下深深的水痕。

“啊…啊……呜…一…一博儿……你碰碰它，求你…碰碰它。”张伟蜷缩起脚趾，牙齿咬在手指上企图转移注意力，他下面难受的很，涨得他太阳穴都爆出了青筋，可是王一博总爱看他被磨光性子的样子。

“哥哥这么喜欢，想让我摸摸它，就先自己碰碰自己呗。”王一博好像笃定张伟不愿在自己面前自慰，他扶着张伟，两人姿势倒转，张伟瘫软在他身上，他终于还是把张伟的外裤全部褪了下来，把皮带解得叮哐响，堪堪挂在他的大腿上。

“不…不准看…你不准看那里…”张伟断不想在王一博面前做出这种让人害羞的举动，也不脱掉内裤，把手伸进里面去撸。他心脏跳得飞快，双眼不知道看向哪里索性就闭上了眼，脸早已红得不成样子，他闭上眼睛反而把其他的感官放得无穷大，他听到自己的呜咽，跳蛋把后面绞得咕叽咕叽的水声，还有自己手中的滚烫的触感，只要一用自己带茧子的手摩擦到铃口就会不自觉地淫叫出声，顺带前端吐露出亮晶晶的稠液，他愈发快速地上下撸动着那根东西，指尖时不时去刮那两个囊袋，他不自觉地俯身用前端，湿漉漉的用内裤去摩擦王一博的腹部，他清楚的很，王一博虽然装得好，但下身硬得都快炸了，隔着牛仔裤戳在他的后面，要是现在拉开王一博的裤链估计一下就能弹出来。和台上那个说“我还小我不懂”的王一博形成多么强烈的反差，张伟深知这些却还是坏心眼地用屁股往下压了压，蹭过王一博炙热的下体。因为这个举动，跳蛋戳到了前列腺，发出一声喟叹，自上而下地去看王一博，而王一博危险地眯了眯眼。

“你再敢撩一下，等会操得你叫都叫不出来。”

张伟舔了舔嘴唇：“小混蛋，我可期待着呢，把我弄成这样，还想混水摸鱼？”他想要的很，可不怕得罪了王一博，说话愈发不管不顾起来。当他快自慰到高潮的时候，那是他第一次体会到在王一博面前自渎的感觉，他爽到不能自已，小腿痉软，已然是射精前兆，忽儿王一博像是发觉了什么，猛地扯下他的内裤，手重重地碾过他的龟头，他被王一博的突然刺激直接射了精。

“噫——啊！啊……嗯…呼呼……”他用仅剩不多的力气撑在沙发上喘息，不出意外地射了王一博一手，王一博正舔着他射出来的精液，张伟蹭过去寻他的唇接吻，王一博把他抱得更近些，手去一下又一下地抚摸张伟柔滑的背脊，张伟双手握着王一博的手腕，吮吸着沾满了自己精液的手指，抬眼去瞧王一博的脸色。

王一博被他性暗示的服务非常满意，抬手把一旁的黑布攥在手中，张伟被他一个转身反压，随后被黑布蒙上了眼，黑暗使得张伟不由自主地开始恐慌，而王一博又没有任何动作，张伟颤声地去找，随后就落入了温柔的唇瓣，他被吻得快窒息了才放开，而后一股热气喷洒在他的胯下，他的硕大被王一博含在嘴里，他爽得泪水都把蒙着眼睛的黑布浸湿了，快射了之前王一博用化妆间的一根发绳绑住了他的下体。

“啊！啊……王一博，别！让我…让我射…我要去了……啊…一博儿求求你，让我……”他清楚的感觉到前端的肿胀，他管不了他的羞耻心，就算在王一博面前他也想立刻撸动自己的下体来缓解欲望。而王一博却对他道：“哥哥，把手背过去，不准自慰，上次自己爽了，得到甜头了，这次可不能再尝了。”张伟只好不断地找粗糙的地方摩擦，让他的前端得以获得快感，他跪在毛毯上，不断下压身子让前面那根东西和毛毯细细密密的尖毛接触，可是还不够，他射精的欲望愈发升腾，他寻着王一博粗重的鼻息去。他看不见，但他知道王一博就在他身边，王一博可想看他现在这副样子了，于是张伟双手胡乱地到处用身体感受着，直到他蹭到了王一博的裤腿，他忙凑过去，王一博深知他的需求，用皮鞋的鞋尖慢慢磨蹭着张伟的下体。

“啊……好舒服…再…在用力点儿……啊…”

那根东西愈发变得硕大，王一博用力碾过张伟的肉棒，张伟身下被发带锢得紧紧的，却也抵不住射出了一些精水，张伟已经被玩儿的太爽了，他在地上对着王一博张开双腿，后穴鲜嫩多汁连带着里面的跳蛋都一览无余，一直在流淫水的后庭是那么美丽的花园，而面前那个人淫叫着让他操他，让他开拓他。王一博忍不住掰开他的臀瓣，用嘴和舌头去收纳这一切。

“啊…！别！别吸！操！”他后面被王一博这样玩的高潮了，源源不断的出水。

王一博看他的这骚样子，一巴掌拍向他的屁股，而张伟被他掌掴得倒是叫出了一声绝妙的呻吟：“好了宝贝儿，来履行我们的承诺，我来操坏你，让你爽。”

“宝贝儿，这个房间特别好，什么都有，连小皮鞭都在。”

“我得惩罚你，没有好好含着我的精液，只顾着自己爽，不乖的宝贝我不喜欢哦。”

王一博在松开发带的禁锢之后立马对张伟的下体来上了一鞭，张伟的那根东西受了刺激，在他第三鞭的时候射了一地，张伟的大腿根被王一博打出了好几个红痕，美得让人窒息，他小声喘息着被抱在王一博怀里小啄脸颊，他累的半根手指都不想动，但王一博的意图是多么明显，他还得伺候他的小混蛋。

王一博坐在沙发上，黑布被王一博扯了下来，口交时候的张伟是眼睛最漂亮，而且他也想要张伟看着他，张伟扶着他滚烫的性器撸动着，手指不时照顾囊袋，随后就用嘴含住了那根东西，舌头灵巧的滑过铃口和柱身，不停地吞吞吐吐。其实王一博看着张伟这漂亮的样子就已经忍不住想射精了，张伟的口活一向叫他欲仙欲死，他有了射精的感觉，前端被深喉照顾着，他爽得差点交代在张伟的嘴里，但是他不愿张伟尝这么腥苦的东西，他抓着张伟的头，更深入的顶弄着，随后便扯开张伟的头，一挺腰，精液尽数落在张伟的脸上。

更漂亮了啊，张伟。连睫毛都沾上了他的精液，一舔嘴角就能吃进他的精水，两眼失神，装着的只有他王一博。他禁不住要吻这么美丽的尤物，他这么美，这么甜，哪里有不吃的道理。

王一博眯着眼睛，把他的宝贝抱到他的身上：“跳蛋还要含着吗？还是不要跳蛋直接插你？”张伟听完立刻摇了摇头，他可不想再被王一博玩成那样。

“不…不要……我…我只要一博儿老公的棒棒来插我…”

王一博被他的话安抚得心满意足，随即便拔出了那颗振动的跳蛋，发出“啵”的一声混着精水被丢在一旁。

太大了……张伟呻吟着，明明已经被跳蛋开拓的足够松软的后穴，王一博的肉棒还是卡在他的穴道中不进不出。

不能了…不能了…再进去…再进去要怀孕的，张伟的双腿抖动着，他的恐惧是那么明显，王一博被夹的紧紧的，难受与爽快一并上升，他撩起张伟被弄得松松垮垮的衣服，开始用嘴安抚他的茱萸。

“王…！一博……你个！啊……小屁孩儿…啊！别…”

“被小孩儿干高潮这么多次啊？大老师？叫我什么？”

“啊！啊…！老公！老公！！”

张伟有不好的预感，有什么东西被王一博的嘴吸了出来，淡淡的奶味飘散在空气当中，王一博舔着他的红果抬眼看着张伟说：“宝贝儿，出奶啦？”

“噫——呜呜…嗯别吸了…别吸…”

“啊！！！啊别别！求求你…”

“要怀孕的…我真的会怀孕的…”

王一博强迫张伟放松，好让他的肉棒更能插进张伟的小穴，张伟眼角挂着泪，不断地摇头抗拒。

“那就为我生一个孩子吧，张伟，我真的好爱你…你能不能给我生个孩子？”王一博抱住张伟，像是要把他揉入自己的怀中，他趁机在张伟思考的间断操弄他，他安抚着张伟的小腹，满肚子精液和他的肉棒，那形状有无以言喻的美。

“你的话…”张伟凑过去吻他的唇，王一博顶在他的最深处射出精液，灌进他的后穴。

好多啊，有好多进来了，张伟的小腹鼓鼓的，王一博轻轻地在他的腹部咬出了好几个吻痕，那些精液烫得张伟也一起高潮了。

“我也…爱你…”

“这样…就能…给你生孩子了……”

张伟睡了过去，王一博亲亲他的额头，抱起他的爱人到室内浴室清理，今天也是非常美好的一天。


End file.
